Backrub?
by PiercingPrincess
Summary: An unnamed mistress lives aboard the Black Pearl with Jack and the crew. This is just a little peak into every day lives aboard the Pearl. I do not own Pirates or it's characters. I do own the mystery woman.


"Backrub?" Came a voice above her. A bottle of scented oil was shoved into her view, trapped in place by long, strong and tanned fingers. She raised her head and then her eyebrows as she met the gaze of Captain Jack Sparrow. Her violet orbs travelled back down to her book, back up to his hopeful expression and then back down again as she sighed and dog-eared the page for later reference. "You know it's bad for the book to do that."

Now standing, and having to crane her neck to look up at him, she quirked an eyebrow again. "Never thought you to be the one to defend literature Captain," she said, her voice as smooth as silk. Always the quiet and charming one, she was. Standing at five feet exactly and weighing no more than a pile of wet rags, she didn't look like the sailor type, but Jack discovered right quick how much this little one could get done if she put her mind to it. He'd soon gotten over the two black cat ears sticking out of her head where normal human ears should have been, and that sneaky tail of hers, but he would never get over her voice. Smooth as silk, with a slight lisp and a pleasing, quiet tone to it that made any listener either hypnotized or drousy.

"Well that _is_ me book your reading, love."

"Don't call me that Captain."

"Again with the formalities." He whined, throwing his hands into the air and wincing as the action caused pain to shoot up and down his back. She quirked an eyebrow yet again, this time in slight worry and took the bottle of oil from his hands before leading him towards his own cabin with a frown tugging at her full, pale lips. A questioning look from her Captain had her lips turned up in a sheepish smile, giving Jack just a glimps of the three sets of fangs he knew to be there. _Oddly comforting,_ he thought, _to know I've this little she-cat on me side._

With her sharpened fangs and claws and her even sharper tongue she was a dangerous one. With her quick reactions and even quicker mind she made an excellent sailor during dire situations. But with her sensitivity and shyness towards physical contact and her appearance, she made for one hell of a she-cat. Lazy and snippy, fast and mischevious were among a few of the maybe-not-so-negative traits she seemed to have inherited from her feline companions she spoke so fondly of.

_Speaking of,_ Jack mused quietly as they entered his cabin. Three of her many companions were spread out across his cabin; the all black one with emerald eyes, Chakra, was stretched out on his bed, her tail flopping up and down; the brown, black and white speckled one with sky blue eyes, Myrakel, was curled in a ball in the sunlight by his window; and the all white one with amber eyes, Cloud, sat on his table, staring down at the map there as if she were actually reading it. Jack scowled momentarily at the cats that had infested his ship, wondering silently where the rest of the litter of nine was.

She shooed Chakra off of the bed with little difficulty, a small action that not even the burliest of his men could have managed. She turned and tugged on his arm, leading him over to the bed. He smirked at the picture this made. Her, pulling him to his bed with slight impatients. As if he'd never pictured this before…

Sadly, his fantasy hadn't continued with her shoving him onto his stomach and slicing open the back of his shirt with her claw. He yelped, a sound that he would later deny ever left his mouth, and glared back at her. "Ye didn't have to do that lass!" He growled at her. She stuck her tongue out and climbed onto the bed, sitting back on his knees as she dripped the oil onto her hands and then rubbed them together. "And keep those damned claws of yours out of this…"

"Yes Captain," she litterally purred, a sound that had his eyes rolling back into his head. "I'll try Captain."

"Jack…" he insisted, ending his own name with a groan as she began rubbing her hands along his shoulders. "Ye've got the hands of a Goddess lass, even after all the work ye do."

"Curious isn't it?" She chuckled.

The next few minutes were shared in silence, one that they both enjoyed, until, "Lass, could ye go a little lower?"

She stopped and leaned forward so she could see his face. "Captain, if I go any lower…"

"I know."

She sat back, an oddly disturbed look on her face. For what seemed like forever she sat there, contemplating. Finally she made up her mind and swung her leg over Jack and landed gracefully on the floorboards beside him. "Sorry Captain," she smirked. "But _that_ is not in the job description." She tossed him the bottle of oil and spun on her heel, her long black cat's tail brushing under his nose and making him sneeze. She cooed at her feline companions and the four of them left the Captain alone in his chambers.

"Bugger…"


End file.
